future_of_life_on_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
Submarine Man
"Oh Yeah, I'll Make You Smell My Stinky Feet" - Submarine Man, Stinko Foot: The Movie. Water Oldmanblast Handblast known by his stage name Submarine Man is an Oceaan rapper, politician, singer, songwriter and record producer. He served as President of Oceaa from 1999-present. History Water Oldmanblast Handblast was born on May 8, 1993 in Weightlifter, Oceaa. In 1995, his family moved to Oceaa City when his father became elected as President of Oceaa. During school, he had a troublesome time. In Grade 2, he met Lomahm Coffin. Water was offended by Lomahm Coffin when the latter asked about why Water did not wear shoes or socks during school. Because of this incident, Water started an organization called JusticeWorld to start a war against the lamas of Oceaa. Numerous citizens of Oceaa joined the organization as there was little work involved. Many people were also looking for a way to skip work. Water then crafted the name Submarine Man for himself and declared himself the leader of an army consisting of the people who had joined JusticeWorld. In 2003, Water murdered his father for supporting Lamaly Coffin after resigning as president. In 2005, once JusticeWorld had been given a considerable amount of attention, Water, now known as Submarine Man, declared war on the lamas living in Oceaa. The war lasted until 2008, when Water was defeated. He, along with two other members of JusticeWorld, were sent to a prison on an island. While on the island, he and the others crafted a plot to escape and attack Oceaa again: The three of them agreed that they would make it seem that socks were alive and malicious. To do so, they would abduct a lama and experiment until they were able to turn it into a living sock. Then, one of the three would disguise themselves as a lama and convince all of the other lamas that they could to wear the living socks, which would release a chemical to alter the brain of the victim, similar to alcohol. They built a small boat and escaped to Oceaa City. Lamaly had recently had a child, who Water abducted. They disguised themselves as ordinary citizens and bought a small room in a laboratory for their experimenting. They eventually created the "living sock" and convinced the majority of the population of Oceaa into thinking that socks were evil, feet were good, and that lamas were evil because they wore the socks. After this, Water won in the following election for President of Oceaa and executed those who were against him and refused to flee. Career 2010 and "Lama Poof!" After gaining full control over Oceaa, Submarine Man released his first EP, [[Lama Poof! (EP by Submarine Man)|''Lama Poof!]] in 2010 on the Man of the Sea Bandcamp page and on SoundCloud, featuring vocals from acapella band SakoonI!, as well as Oceaan rapper Da Foot. He had stated that Lil Jon was his role model as a child, and still is, and inspired him to write his own music. He gained support on his music slowly and decided to change the National Anthem of Oceaa to the song he had written. '''2015 and "NoStockingz"' After Submarine Man lost the election for President against Killer, many teasers, singles and small snippets of songs that Submarine Man put out, he released his debut studio album, "''NoStockingz''", on all streaming services and platforms in 2015. It topped the charts on its release, and all 13 of his tracks from the album reached the charts, with ''Socky'' topping the Hot 100 and Hip Hop/Rap charts, supported by the singles ''Feet No Socks'','' peaking at No. 2, [[NoStockingz (Song by Submarine Man)|''NoStockingz]], peaking at No. 3 and ''Submarine Boy Rules'', featuring SakoonI! peaking at No. 6. 2018 and "Stinky Feet" and "LamaNo" In 2018, Water released his long-awaited EP "''StinkyFeet''"''. To this day, the EP is the lowest-rated project by Water, due to most songs on it being simply acapella. The lead single, [[KILLER'S BAD|''KILLER'S BAD]] sparked controversy due to it being a diss track on President of Oceaa Killer. ''LamaNo'', released in 5005, was rated slightly higher due to the majority of the songs containing a beat. 2020 and "Stinko Foot: The Movie" and "The Stocking" In 2020, Water is making two movies, "Stinko Foot: The Movie" and "The Stocking". Gallery poster.]] Category:Submarinians Category:Presidents of Oceaa Category:Singers Category:Main Antagonists Category:Triggered Characters Category:Rappers Category:Foot Gang Category:Egotists Category:XXL Freshman Class of 4080 Category:Old Man Dad Records Category:Stinko Foot: The Movie Characters